Duet
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: My very first fanfic


Duet  
by Saun harukanmichiru@hotmail.com  
Haruka and Michiru  
Rated: G  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
Michiru let the music flow over her. Her soul filled with   
warmth and passion as she played with all of her heart. As it had   
that night aboard the cruise ship, just knowing that Haruka was   
watching filled her with elation. She glanced up again at the tall   
blond who was gazing steadily at her, green eyes piercing and intense.   
Delicious shivers ran through her as she closed her eyes and floated   
away on a tide of emotion.  
  
Gradually, she became aware that someone was accompanying   
her on the piano. She was annoyed; this was for Haruka. How dare   
someone intrude on this special moment! She continued playing but   
her heart was no longer in it. As her own music slowed and softened  
she began to notice the depth and precision of the piano accompaniment.   
Whoever was playing was gifted. They followed her every note in perfect  
complement. Any other time she would have enjoyed the opportunity to   
play with someone so good, but now hot tears welled up in her eyes.   
She opened them and let grief flow out in crystalline rivulets down   
her soft cheeks. Just as she had feared, Haruka was gone. No longer   
caring, she relaxed her stance, determined to finish the song even   
though she was falling apart inside. She would still see Haruka   
when they fought together as Uranus and Neptune, but that didn't   
mean that they had to spend their leisure time together. The last   
few weeks of getting to know Tenoh Haruka had been heavenly, but they  
had no real claim to each other. More tears slipped down her cheeks.   
Idle curiosity got the better of her in spite of her emotional   
desolation. She glanced over at the piano and pure shock caused   
her to rake her bow across the delicate strings of her violin.   
The screech resounded. Haruka winced and her fingers curled up off   
the keys. She turned toward Michiru with one eye still closed.  
  
"I think you need to practice the end of this song.." She   
paused. Michiru still said nothing.  
  
"I guess I overstepped my bounds. I noticed that your playing  
has been erratic since I joined you, but I thought surely you would be  
comfortable with an accompaniment."  
  
"You're, You're playing the..." She stammered and then she   
faltered, too overwhelmed to continue.  
  
"'Piano.' Goodness, Michi, one would think they would teach   
you music majors the names of instruments besides your own."  
Haruka winked playfully.Michiru blinked, she was crying in earnest.   
  
"I didn't know you could play the piano - or any instrument   
for that matter."  
  
Haruka shrugged and tenderly reached out to smooth the tears   
from Michiru's face.  
  
" My mother made me learn how. I hated it and I refused to   
practice. My instructor said that I just didn't have the ability.  
She was mistaken. I attacked it with my usual determination and   
now I can 'play' with you."  
  
Michiru was suddenly elated. She lit up with a smile. Leaning forward,  
she whispered in Haruka's ear, "What shall we play?"  
  
Music swelled in the warm afternoon sunshine. It danced in   
the trees and flowed throughout the park. Children on the playground  
heard it and they giggled without knowing why. Adults heard it and   
they found that they were smiling in spite of themselves. Even the  
birds seemed to fly in time with the duet that was fanning out from   
the open-air auditorium.   
  
One man, an older gentleman with a gray mustache, heard the  
music and his pure heart was touched by the beauty of the song. He   
walked through the park, trying to find the source. He eventually came  
upon the tiny amphitheater in the center. The music reached a   
crescendo and then trailed off.  
  
The gentleman stepped forward and said in perfect English,   
"Young people, I would be honored if you would entertain my guests   
at my home party. I am sure that they would enjoy your lovely music."   
  
Finis  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Let me know how you like it! 


End file.
